


The Soulmate

by Brinielsen



Category: Westlife
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinielsen/pseuds/Brinielsen
Summary: When you meet the one for you, are you sure that you still are in a happy relationship ?
Relationships: Nicky Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd fic with Nicky as main Character.
> 
> I'll say a big thank you to my Friend Louise who helped me out with some grammer.
> 
> It would never had been published without you.

_** Prologue. ** _

I was in Dublin on a holiday because I had given myself a gift on my birthday a concert with Westlife in Cork on Pàirc Uì Chaoimh, but also to see the place Nicky Byrne came from, because I had heard it was a beautiful place, the first hand impression did not disappoint the least it looked a lot like Denmark just a little more hills and a little more green.

One day I went sightseeing, to look around the area and to see if I happened to meet him as it had been a dream in 21 years, I took the bus from Dublin city centre to Malahide cuz it was there he lived, then I also could see the castle at the same time as it looked very beautiful when I saw his pictures on Instagram.

_** This is where my story begins: ** _

I got on the bus towards Malahide and as I was looking for a seat in the bus I saw him, Nicky Byrne my heart skipped a beat and I held my breath as I took the courage to ask if the seat next to him was available.

"Sorry, sir, but the seat next to them is that available, I can't find any other seats," I said, looking around the crowded bus.

He looked at me and I stared straight into his beautiful blue eyes, I had a desire to kiss him right then and there as he held my gaze, he nodded, and got up so I could sit next to him.

"Thank you" I said and sat down

When he sat down again, he looked at me smiling and asked "where are you from? I can hear that you're not from here”

I smiled and answered "Denmark"

"It's a bit of a trip then," he said. I nodded

"Business or pleasure then?"

I smiled at him again "Pleasure and a little sight seething"

He nodded and we talked about my family, my interests, my job and a lot of other things when he asked

"Where are you going now?"

“Malahide Castle, I heard it is beautiful”

"I'm on my way there too, it's a beautiful place" he smiled at me again and my heart speeded up.

I looked around the bus and saw that we were almost alone now

I could see he was thinking about something, and then he smiled crookedly at me

"The Pleasure you shall to when is that?

I looked at him with a teasing look

"On Friday, I'm going to Cork there, it seems, that this band called Westlife will play there, think the members are Mark, Kian, Shane and you" I pointed to him and smiled big

He laughed

"I like you, you are cheeky with the comments"

He gave me his hand "Hi my name is Nicky"

I gave him my hand "Hi my name is Britta"

"Britta, hmm it's a little difficult to pronounce for me, is it okay I say Bri?"

I nodded "yes that's fine, may I call you Nix"

He smiled and nodded.

I got completely overwhelmed every time he smiled to me.

When it was said that the next stop was Malahide, he got up and stretched out his hand to me, I got up and just when I stood up, it gave a jerk in the bus so I lost my balance, he grabbed me before I fell and a shock went through me, I looked up and apologized, he said it didn't matter and held me tight for a little while before releasing me again and said a little hesitating

"We need to get off the bus the next time if you are going to see Malahide Castle while there is still some daylight" I looked at him in surprise

"Yes if you don't mind, then I would like to show you around, I take a run there every day so I know the area a little"

"No you don't have to Nix, you should go home to your family," I said

The bus stopped, he took my hand and we went out together, when we got out I pulled my hand towards me again.

"I want to show you around, I like you, you're sweet, let me just do it"

"Okay, if you really want to, then I’ll say thank you" I smiled to him

He smiled back

_Oh wow she is just beautiful and what a smile, why do I want to give her a kiss and just held her thigh?_

He stopped himself and said "let's go this way" he pointed to the right we talked a lot and I learned a lot about him as a person than I ever thought I would.

I didn't know why, but I had an uncontrollable urge to just pull him close to me and give him a kiss, but I didn't, we were both married and he couldn't possibly have it the same way.

He was an amazing tour guide and as we finished by the gate he stood in front of me

"Hope you enjoyed the tour?" he said, he smiled at me and held my gaze, I looked away and blushed but could say.

"Yes, thank you very much, you are a great tour guide," I said, smiling gently to him

When our eyes met again it sparked, he took a step towards me, as I stepped back my back hit the wall and we stood close, his eyes had not left mine and I felt the same urge to kiss him as I had done before, he reached out to me and as he touched my cheek I sighed, he let his thumb caress my lips he looked at me lovingly and I moaned low.

He leaned closer to me, I could feel his breath against my lips and then I looked away

"Oh Nix, no we can’t, we shouldn’t"

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him again, before he whispered

"Then tell me you haven't had the same desire I had to kiss you since you sat next to me on the bus"

I gasped before pulling him closer to me and as our lips meet an explosion happened, our kisses deepened and we both moaned, luckily no one could see us because we were hidden in the shadows in the gate and that was probably the best.

When our lips parted again we looked intensely at each other, he held my hands and words were unnecessary we both knew that what had happened should not have happened, but we had not been able to prevent it, we were like 2 magnets that had been drawn against each other and then his lips found mine again before my alarm on my phone interrupted us, I looked at it and exclaimed

"Oh shit, the last bus home to my hotel is going soon if I don't reach it then I have to take a taxi and it's expensive"

"Bri relax and let me drive you home, after all it is my fault that you are late"

"Nix, no you have to go home to your family" I said

He looked at me "I'll drive you home to your hotel no discussion"

He took my hand and together we left when we got to his house he unlocked the gate and we went inside.

"Wait here while I just go in and find my car keys" he said and I sat down on the chair he pointed to

When he entered the house Georgina was at home, he got a bad conscience when he saw her, because he had kissed me passionately less than 10 minutes ago.

"Hi Nico, what are you doing with the car keys?"

"I'll just drive a friend home to her hotel, it's my fault she didn't reach her bus"

She looked at him "who is it someone I know?"

"No you don't" He looked out the windows and saw that she was still sitting where he had asked her to wait and it showed him that she was not an insane fan.

Georgina came over to him "is that her?" she asked

"Yes it is," he said

"Is she a fan?" she asked

"Yes she is my darling" he said, "yes she knows where we live now but she is really nice and very down to earth, I trust her" he said

"Okay, may I meet her then?" she asked

 _I just need to know if she's married or after my husband_ she thought

Nicky nodded "yes of course, I just call her"

He stuck his head out of the door "Britta, Georgina would like to meet you" I looked up and nodded before going over to him.

I went in and greeted her nicely, she saw my ring and asked if I was engaged or married, I answered her that I was married on the 7th year and had 3 children just like them she pointed to my arm

"What is that?" I showed her my tattoo, Nicky had admired it earlier and she thought it was nice too.

Nicky looked at me "come then I will drive you back to your hotel"

I said goodbye to Georgina before we went out to his car, when I sat down in the passenger seat and when we were driving he looked at me

"Will you see me again?" he whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear it, I caressed his hand and he shivered before taking it in his

"Yes Nicky I would like to, I don't think I can cope without you" I sighed quietly

He nodded I could see he was feeling the same way, the question was just what we did from here.

As we held in the parking basement of my hotel, he took my hand and looked loving at me every fibre of me screamed for his kiss and as if he had read my thoughts he leaned in towards me and kissed me deeply and passionately.

The same explosion happened again and our kiss got deeper he held me as close as possible with a gearstick between us, his other hand found my breast and he caressed it out on my sweater it started to burn in my cunt and I gasped for air when his lips left mine.

He still held my hand and moaned low

"Fuck, what's going on? Why can't I get enough of you?

I sighed "if only I knew why"

He looked at me and took my phone he entered his number and I did the same on his.

I gave him a light kiss and said goodbye before getting out of the car, I suddenly felt alone without him next to me then I heard someone calling

"Bri wait" I turned around and saw him came running towards me and suddenly I didn't feel alone anymore I looked at him

"Nix what's going on?"

"Let me follow you up," he said

I nodded and together we went up to my hotel room, I locked us in and as we entered he slammed the door and pushed me up against the wall before his mouth found mine and he kissed me again, I gasped for air and pulled him closer to me, our kiss got deeper when I opened my mouth and his tongue found mine, as he pressed his hips against mine I could feel his bulge, I sighed deeply and no matter how much I wanted him, I had to interrupt our kiss, I was ready and wet for him, but not enough.

Nicky looked at me his eyes where darker

"Nix no matter how much I want you now, it is probably best we take it easy, you also have to go home to your family"

He sighed but nodded, knowing that I was right

"I'll miss you until I’ll see you again," he said

"And I’ll miss you Nix will I see you tomorrow?" I asked

He looked at me, "I'll call you later, Bri" he gave me one more kiss before he locked himself out of the door

I went out to my bathroom and got rid of my clothes then I took a long bath while thinking about how I could feel so attached to someone I had just met today, and not just anyone a world famous pop star, I shivered with delight at the thought about our kiss, and was looking forward to he would be calling me later until then I ordered room service and ate my food in front of my tablet where I played Westlife videos just to look at him.

Nicky drove home again thinking of her, he couldn't understand the effect she had on him, he had never been so attached to someone he had just met, and he had met many girls over the years, but there was something about her that made him crazy.

 _Hell, just to kiss her and he was turned on, if she hadn't interrupted them upstairs in her room he would have taken her right there and then,_ his cock tightened against his jeans as he thought about it and he was breathing heavily, but she wasn't there to help him with that, so he tried to think of something else so that he didn't came home with a stiff cock to Georgina.

Although she could help him with that, but it was not her he wanted now, he had a completely different craving for Britta, he sighed loudly as he made his way home, when he held back in his garage again he knew that he had to call her in evening.

My phone rang later and when I looked at the screen, the caller id said Mr. Byrne I smiled and took it

"Hi"

His hoarse voice broke through "Hi sweetie"

My heart pounded faster and I took a deep breath, we talked a lot and agreed that we should meet each other again the next day, he would come and pick me up and show me Dublin and the small towns around it, as he said I was there for sightseeing also, I smiled at the thought of spending a day with him and said thank you to him before he had to interrupt our talk, I said good night to him and tried to get some sleep before the next day.

I was excited about if the sparkle between us and the longing for him was still there


	2. Chapter 2

He picked me up the next day in the parking basement when I saw his car, my heart beating a little faster again I sat down next to him in the passenger seat and as we looked at each other the air was thick with tension until he pulled me over to him and gave me a kiss as his lips left mine we both breathed superficially.

"Fuck, you have no idea what you're doing to me," he said

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," I said, leaning toward him again, finding his lips once more.

This time it was me who interrupted our kiss and I said

"What do you want to show me today?" I asked

_My bedroom and my bed._

I gasped "what did you say?" I looked at him

He interrupted his own thoughts and looked at me "I didn't say anything"

"But I want to show you a little more of the ordinary tourist sites and then the more unknown ones

_Where we can be alone and I can held you as close as possible._

I nodded "well then let's get going" and thought if I'd lost my mind I was sure he said he would show me his bedroom and bed.

He showed me a little of it all before we were heading out to the smaller places when we got there and he was sure we were alone he took my hand in his and together we walked around. If people saw us, they saw a couple, I loved the feeling of his hand in mine, and as he held me tight, I sighed with delight, I just couldn't get enough of him and when I looked at him again and he found my gaze, I knew that the feeling I had when we were together, just like this, I would probably never forget, it was crazy, mind blowing and scary as hell to have it like this, I didn't know what to do when I came home to my family again.

He stopped and caressed my cheek before his lips found mine again and we shared another passionate kiss before heading to his car again.

When we got back to my hotel he had a surprise for me, backstage pass for their concert so I could meet the others too, it was at least what he said, but in reality it was just an excuse for him to say properly goodbye to me cuz I had to go home early the day after the concert.

We also saw each other for the next couple of days but it never went further than just shared kisses, we were both married and the loyalty to our partners was enough to keep us from taking the next step, even though we were both more than ready to drop that loyalty, it never came up.

The last day I was in Ireland I didn't see Nicky, as he was busy rehearsing for the concert that night, we both knew we saw each other again later, so it made the day a little more bearable to get through, I missed him like crazy and from his messages to me, he missed me just as much.

When I arrived to the stadium and showed my backstage pass I was followed to the backstage area, and there Nicky was waiting for me, it took all of mine and his strength not to embrace each other and give into our desire, I was presented to the others and I enjoyed it, they were so sweet and I got my autographs and my pictures.

Nicky had also got my ticket upgraded to VIP and followed me to the VIP area before getting ready to go on stage, before we parted again he took my hands and kissed me deeply.

"I've missed you all day," he said

"I missed you too, and I look forward to seeing you up on stage and doing what you do best"

He smiled at me before saying goodbye

"Wait here when the concert is over, then I'll come and say goodbye"

When the concert was over, I waited for him for a long time and I was just about to leave when he came running.

He looked at me "are you leaving now?"

"No not now that you are here" I said "but I thought you had forgot me"

"Bri, I didn’t forget you, I should have messaged you sorry , we were a little late I’m sorry"

He took 2 steps and then he was in front of me he held me tight and kissed me deeply as he let go we both sigh heavily.

"I'm going to miss you, when will I see you again?" he asked

"I don't know Nix, I don't know, I just can't come over here again" I sighed and held him tight

"We each have our family and I do not know if this desire I have for you is real or if it’s only my imagination"

He kissed my neck "Bri, shouldn't we agree that we at least will try to write and call each other once a week for the next 6 months, then we can take it from there?"

I looked at him and nodded, "Yes Nix I will do my best to promise you that but I'd better get home to my hotel room now before going on that airplane tomorrow, it's been a pleasure getting to know you Nicky, I'll never forget you" my voice cracked and I gave him one last kiss before I left, I couldn't look back because I knew that if I did that I would run right back into his arms and never let go of him again.

Nicky stood looking after me, feeling the same as me, before heading home to his hotel when he finally feel asleep it’s was close to dawn.

He woke up later with an empty feeling and knew that I was back in Denmark and with my family.

Tonight his family came and saw him, but he did not know how he would be able to keep up a relationship with Georgina now.

For what he had felt for me he couldn't explain but he had to keep their relationship going, after all it was only kisses and small caresses we had shared ……. .. but still, kisses and caresses that turned him more on than he ever thought was possible, he knew that he would never forget her and decided that he would keep his own promise and at least write to her once a week for the next 6 months.

I sat on the airplane with Westlife in my ears thinking of Nicky, how could I ever keep up the relationship with my husband again? What I had felt for him was somewhat inexplicable, but yet so strong that I had wanted him the first time we kissed, I sighed and began to daydream about him before seeing my husband and my children again.

For the next 5 months, Nicky and I talked as often as we could.

But one day it became too much for my husband and we ended up arguing about it.

"Britta I can't do this anymore, you're always busy with your phone, spending more time writing to Nicholas than talking with me, what's so interesting about him that you just can't leave it?"

_You really do not want to know that!_

I looked at him "he's just become a really good friend and we actually have a lot in common, can't I make new friends now?"

"Yes you can, but not when they take all your attention away from me, it's like I don't know you anymore" he said angrily

"Honey you are not the centre of the world you know that, is our children there is that" I looked at him and was a little bid mad now "it's just nice to have someone to talk to occasionally" I ended

"Argh, you don't listen, I don't want you talking to him anymore," he shouted

I looked at him now I was mad and exclaimed

"It's never going to happen, he means way too much to me so I will not stop talking to him"

I immediately regretted saying it when I saw his gaze.

"What did you just say? Britta what the hell is going on here, I believe that I have the RIGHT to know that now!”

I looked at him

"No you are not entitled to THAT! I have the right to have a private life away from you, and you do not need to know everything"

I got up and left, but he caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Stop that, right now! It hurts" I said with clenched teeth while I hissed

He turned me around so I looked at him

"Britta I would like an explanation now!"

"Don't even think that you’re getting that when you have that tone on, let go of my arm and let me take a walk" I hissed again to him, he released my arm and I found my jacket and shoes and walked, I walked up to the nearest park and there I let my tears flow freely

It wasn't long before my phone rang it was Nicky

"Sweetie did something happen to you?"

_How the hell do you know?_

"Well yeah I had just been arguing with my husband because of you and our friendship" I sighed

"What happened?" he sounded worried now

"He asked me to stop to keep in touch with you ......... .But I just can’t.......I said that you..... "

“Meant too much for me?" Nicky finished my sentences

"Yes" I was shocked ... "How did you know?"

"I had just argued with Gina about the same," he said

"Nix I don't know what to do ... what we need to do, all I can think of right now is ...."

“Our kisses" he ended my sentence again and it freaked me out a bit.

_Oh god I would love to come over to you again soon, so I can figure it out what it’s there is going on between us for this is not normal._

Again, it was as if he could read my thoughts he said;

"How fast can you get over here so we can figure it out what it’s, this thing here, there is between us?"

"Nix if only I knew, I still need the money for a plane ticket and to a hotel room before I can do anything"

"Don't worry about that, I'll pay then we can see each other again"

"No Nicky you don’t need to do that" I began but he hushed me

"Sweetie I insist, you just have to pack a suitcase and come over here ASAP I can't wait to see you again" “I need you so badly it hurts, I only have my hand to satisfy me when I think about you, but I need to be inside you so badly” hearing those words made me instantly wet

"But Nix, when and how? Both Gina and my husband are close to figure out that there is something between us"

"Yes sweetie I know, and the next thing I’m going to ask you, is going to be tough for both of us but we need to try to only talk once a week the next month until we will see each other again"

"Nix I don't think I can do that, that’s going to be so hard ……… .." "I know sweetie, it will be just as hard for me" he said and then I continued

"But if that is the case then Monday evening from 7 pm to 9 pm is best, my husband is not home there"

"It fits perfectly, Gina is not at home either," he said with hope in his voice. "I will talk to you on Monday Bri, I'll call you and I'll find out flights and hotel, so you shall not think about that just follow the instructions that I will send to you”

"Nix I don't know if it's going to work out"

"It will Bri, it will, we will talk later sweetie" we said goodbye and hung up.

Nicky sat still and looking at his phone, not know how to survive almost a whole week without hearing her voice

_Nix get yourself together, this is so weird……..but why did I just want to kiss and hug her, I could feel that she was upset, that's why I called. It’s going to be so good to see her in 1 month. Britta my love I miss you more and more for every day that passes._

He went home again and let Georgina cool off before talking to her again, he told her a lie when she asked what he had been doing and he did not say that he had agreed with me that we saw each other in 1 month. Instead he said he had called me to end our friendship, Gina was happy with it and they didn't talk about it anymore.

I went home again and when I came in the door my husband still wanted an explanation

I looked at him and told him the same lie

"There's nothing to explain, I've talked to Nicholas and said we had to end our friendship"

He nodded contentedly while I thought

_Yes believe that, I can’t wait to see him again soon and find out why I still craved him so much……… Nicky my love I miss you more and more for every day that passes_

My husband was happy and so was Georgina, they were both convinced that we had finished it, but they did not know that we were still talking every Monday night.

Nicky had arranged flights for me and a hotel for both of us, he had booked us into the same hotel so we could be together.

"Honey" I said and my husband looked up, “you do remember that I will be leaving for Ireland again in less then a week?"

He looked at me "No and what are you doing there, didn't think you talked to HIM anymore"

"Wow, relax honey, that's part of my job and besides it's far away from Dublin that I have to be this time." I said to him.

He nodded and said no more, he was just negative, the rest of the day, I didn't care cuz in less than 3 days I would be seeing Nicky again and I was so looking forward to it.

When I boarded the airplane and it took off towards Ireland I was happy and could not wait to see him again, he had told me it was way too risky if he came to pick me up at the airport so he had made sure I was picked up and then drove to the hotel.

I arrived at the hotel and checked in, I went to the elevator in my own thoughts and just before the doors closed he stepped into the elevator to me, he was wearing sunglasses and a hat, but I just knew that it was him and before I was able to stop myself I had taken his sunglasses off him and looked directly into his beautiful blue eyes once again, my heart increased its speed as he looked intensely at me

"Hello my love" he said hoarsely and stepped closer to me, his lips found mine and as he kissed me intensely I was completely amazed at what I felt in that kiss and pulled him closer to me and made our kiss deeper, I moaned with joy when I felt him kiss me back with the same depth and I immediately knew that I would not be able to ever forget him, he simply meant too much to me.

When Nicky looked me in the eyes again when I took his sunglasses off he couldn't control himself anymore, the last month he had only thought of me and our kisses so he did not hesitate to find my lips again to find out of it was just something he imagined, but he only felt love when his lips hit mine and as I made our kisses deeper and groaned with delight he also knew that what he felt for me he could not forget, that connection we had, he could not explain it and frankly he did not care because now he was here with me and that was all that mattered to him.

We let go of each other's lips again as the elevator stopped on our floor and we headed to our rooms.

I looked at him as we stopped in front of our rooms he had booked two rooms next to each other and I smiled to him

"So I will see you in 10 minutes" I asked, he smiled and nodded, I hardly got the time to set my suitcase in my room before a knocking on the door 5 minutes later, I opened and he smiled big

"Hmm was that 10 minutes already?"

He nodded eagerly and I walked to the side so he could enter.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight? I know a little pub here in the area where they serve something good to drink”

"Hmmm as long you are not trying to get me drunk"

"No my love I would never do that” he said, I could see that he was speaking truthfully and said yes and thank you to go out with him.

We sat down and got to talk a lot, I was so happy that he had got me convinced to take a trip to Ireland so we could see each other again, we didn’t talk about our strange connection but we could both feel that it was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

He came by later to take me out we walked together to the pub. We didn’t speak much on the way, it was a short walk. Again I just couldn’t take my eyes off Nicky and the same thing seemed to be happening to him.

Nicky found a private booth just for us, and then a waiter approached our table. Nicky ordered a whiskey and a Guinness and asked me if I wanted anything. He was surprised when I ordered the same.

“You don’t strike me as a big drinker.” He said to me and stroked my palm with his thumb. That simple touch burned me like a hot iron.

“I’m not, but I won’t deny I feel a bit freaked out about this.” I said he looked at me and then I continued

“Nix we need to talk about this” he nodded

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” He took my other hand in his. “Like right now, I can’t stop touching you, but…”

“It doesn’t seem enough?” I finished the sentence for him.

He nodded. “We really need to have a talk.”

“Britta” He whispered to me “have you any idea how you’re making me feel right now.”

“I do, cuz I feel it too. It feels so natural to be with you, like I’ve known you forever, first time I saw you on that bus I felt so…” I sighed, searching for what it was I was feeling back then

“Good?” he said

“Good doesn’t even cover it.” I said to him.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered to me

I played with the sleeve of the cardigan I had over my dress. I kept focusing on his hand as he stroked my hand slowly, I was a bit afraid to look at him again.

_If he could turn me on like that with just a brief touch, what on earth would he do to me in bed? And why was I still thinking about him and me in bed? I was married and I only knew him, by our meeting and the conversations we had had the last 6 month. But something deep inside told me this was right._

_It still felt like a little too much to take in, and it was still scary as hell, but I felt the same thing now as back then when we shared that kiss, in the gate. Why did I feel this way about him? What was it that I needed, one hot night on the sheets with him?_

_God help me. What was it with me? I just wanted to take my clothes off and ask him to take me right now on that table!_

Nicky looked at me like he knew what I was thinking before he said

“Will you, Bri?” I looked up and fund his gaze he looked intensely at me and his voice was low, husky and hoarse now “Will you Bri? Will you spend the night with me and let me make love to you?

My breath got cut in my throat. How was this possible? He was reading my thoughts!

Then someone cleared their throat nearby we both looked up

“Can I get you something else? There’s scotch, wine, bourbon…” the waiter said

“We’re good.” Nicky said to him, and then he looked at me again “I don’t need any more alcohol. I already feel drunk.”

The waiter shrugged and left, I looked at Nicky, he got up and then he sat next to me.

I moved over a bit just to give him some room, but he kept close to me, he put his hands on both sides of my face and his eyes burned into mine.

“I don’t want anything else… But you” He said and kissed me passionately before I could react

He started to caressed me, his hands found their way up under my dress, I shivered under his touch and as his fingers ran up my tights I spread my legs lightly and he found my cunt, I moaned low, my panties was soaking wet, when he felt that he moaned and without anyone noticed it he slipped a finger inside my thong I gasped, and without breaking the kiss he took my hand and placed it on his big bulge, I caressed him outside his pants, he moaned and his lips left mine just so he could whisper to me;

“I want you, and I can feel that you want me too, let’s get out of here” I gasped when he said that and didn’t think about anything else than him, all that matters was Nicky.

We got back to the hotel and when we got inside the elevator his lips found mine again, he stared to caress my breast and I could feel him smile against my lips as my nipples hardened under his touch

When the elevator stopped he held my hand tight and I pulled him towards my room

We barely made it inside my hotel room before the desire exploded between us.

Nicky was all lean hard male, and I didn’t want to think or talk, I just wanted him.

It felt awesome when he pushed me up against the wall, he found my lips again and I could feel his body heat as he held me as close he could, he broke off the kiss and whispered to me

“Tell me you want this as bad as I do” His husky voice made it buzz even more in my wet cunt, I found his gaze, his desire for me made his eyes dark and my breath stopped for a second “Well?”

I whispered “Yes.”

He then put his hand on my hip, pressed his body against mine again, my heart was pounding fast now, I wanted him even closer, wanted to feel his chest against my breasts, his hard cock deep inside me he looked at me;

“If you want to change your mind, now it is the time.” Nicky lifted his other hand and brushed his thumb against my lips like he did the first time we kissed

He waited for my answer.

_Did I want to change my mind? No I realized I didn’t want to, I couldn’t_.

“I haven’t changed my mind.” I said and gave him a deep kiss

“Good.”

His hand left my hip, he moved it to my back, caressed my ass. Then he looked me deep in the eyes and stopped for a second, I just wanted him to kiss me again like right now, I sighed deeply

“What do you want, Bri?”

“Your lips against mine” The words flew out before I could stop them

“All yours” He lowered his head and planted a soft kiss on my lips, lightly biting in them with his teeth.

I moaned and he responded with a chuckle, his warm breath hit my lips, and then his mouth found my neck he kissed me and it made me shiver.

A fire began heating up all the parts that already ached for him. I reached up and touched his blonde hair trying to pull him into a kiss again

But Nicky took his time. He tortured me.

“Your skin tastes like….” He kissed my neck again, lavender?”

All I could do was shiver in response.

He took a step back and looked hungry at me

“Take off your clothes.” He said roughly to me

I shivered by his tone “Now?”

“Now would be a good time yeah” he said hoarsely

I reached for my cardigan, trying to fight the insecurity that passed through me. I’d never stripped before, so I just pulled my cardigan off and took my dress over my head, I was pleased to hear his breathing increase at the sight he got, my black panties matched my bra, and didn’t let anything to the imagination.

Nicky’s eyes widened at the sight he got, and he came over to me, he unbuckled my bra and when he pulled my panties down slowly I shivered.

He took a step back again

“You are indeed the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He said and brushed his thumb over my breast

I pushed him lightly away from me and said

“Your turn, get rid of your clothes.”

“Why don’t you do it for me?” He smiled

The thought of undressing him was so appealing that my nipples hardened, and I couldn’t control my breathing, he didn’t miss the reaction, and his smile widened.

“You want to do it, don’t you” He teased me now

“Yes.” I moaned

“Then do it.”

I pulled in his sweater, and lifted it up above his chest and over his head.

That first sight of his bare trained chest stole the breath away from my lungs. Every inch of him was beautiful. I licked my lips.

“See anything you like?” Nicky moaned, the desire in his eyes told me he was enjoying the attention.

“Oh, yes.”

Then I reached for his jeans I unbuckled them and pulled them down his legs, he stepped out of them I looked down and saw his hard cock it pushed against his black boxers that sight made me drool, dear God, this was insane I couldn’t take my eyes off him

I pulled in his boxers and help him out of them, leaving him as naked as I was.

I saw his impressive erection, and I trembled at the thought of his hard cock deep inside me.

Then he kissed me again, I let out a deep moan and I pulled back and stared at him, the desire burned in my eyes

He seemed to know exactly what to do, to turn me on in a way I never expected. He caressed my breasts and then his tongue fund my nipple he sucked it hard, flicked his tongue over it, bite lightly on it until I cried out with pleasure, and just when I thought it couldn’t possibly feel better than that, he turned his attention to my other breast. He’d sucked on my nipple once more before pulling back

He was clearly turned on and I couldn’t wait much more, I knew that just one single touch from him would made me come hard I was so wet for him

“I’ve got to have you, Now!” I moaned

I turned on my heels too the bedroom, he followed me and gripped me with both hands from behind so I stopped in my movement and turned around, his hands trailed down my hips, I looked at him and I was curious about his next move.

He dropped to his knees and stroked my tights again with his hand “What’s the rush?” he said and kissed my abdomen just below my belly, he ran his fingers slowly through my wet folds over my clit and I gasped

“mmm I like that you’re so wet for me” he said hoarsely before he moved closer to me and stared to lick me

I moaned loudly now “Ohhh fuck Nix…….that’s so good”

He licked me once more, before he moved his mouth away and replaced it with two fingers.

When he caressed my clit again I gasped “oh fuck Nix, are you trying to make me come?”

“That was the plan, yeah.”

He explored my warm and wet centre, fingering me skilfully, and as his hand moved faster and he increased the pressure on my clit, my breathing became superficial I held on to his shoulders and he continued till I came hard

I moaned and collapsed on the floor “Oh, God… Nicky …that’s was….amazing” he held me tight in his arms and whispered sweet words to me

_Oh wow that was something I never had experienced before_

I slowly came back to reality and then I looked into his blue eyes, my green eyes burned with need for him he leaned forward and kissed me, and without breaking the kiss, he swept me up in his arms and gently placed me on the bed and covered my body with his.

“I need to be inside you now” He moaned low

His mouth left mine, as he stood up and left me lying on the bed

“Be right back honey” he said

Then he returned a moment later with the condoms that had been tucked in his wallet.

_Fuck hope this is enough_ he looked at me, and then he realized that 3 condoms maybe just wasn’t enough

_She is so sexy and damn appealing just lying there on the bed._

His erection grew harder and the air was thick with tension, I looked at him as he came over to the bed but before he got the chance to open the condom packet, I sat up.

“No not yet.” I reach out to him and found his hard cock I caressed him before taking him in my mouth I needed to taste him

I licked him the best I could, and I could feel that he was holding back, he obviously didn’t want to come now

“Fuck.” He moaned loudly before he gently moved away

He came up to me and laid beside me I sighed as he caressed my breast again.

“Let’s take it slow we have the whole night” he said hoarsely

“No.” I pulled his head up and held his gaze, my eyes burned with desire towards him, I kissed him and placed his hand between my legs

“I want fast, I need to feel you inside me.” I looked at him “Nicky I need you to take me right now, I need you to fuck me” I whispered to him

He shivered and without another word, he rolled the condom on, he spread my legs and positioned himself between them, before he penetrated hard, we both moaned loudly.

Burying his face in the curve of my neck, he took a deep breath and inhaled my scent, I moaned impatiently as he slowly withdrew, it was pure torture then he hammered hard into me again he sat the pace and I was moaning louder and louder

“Fuck!” He whispered in my ear. “You feel so good.”

“Oh fuck Nicky, It feels… it feels amazing.” I said between gasps of pleasure.

He slammed into me, over and over again, moaning each time I lifted my hips just to take him deeper. My fingers drilled into his ass and I pulled him towards me the best I could before I exploded again with an orgasm that made me shiver, and as I tighten around him, he continued trusting into me before he couldn’t take it anymore.

He came a second later, while kissing me deeply as his orgasm rocked into him with the force of a hurricane. He gasped and wondered

_How it was possible that she had managed to bring him to the most incredible orgasm of his life._

We laid there for a moment, gasping for air he was still on top of me and buried deep inside of me he pulled out and lay down on the side next to me I caressed him

“Wow, Nix that was………incredible” I whispered to him and ran my hands along his sweat-soaked back.

“Oh god Bri……that was amazing” he said still gasping for air, then he looked intensely at me and put his finger on my lips.

“You felt that right?” He looked at me before he continued

“For a moment there I felt whole, you made me feel whole I’ve never thought I could feel like this He said softly to me

I nodded and said “I’ve never felt this before, it was intense.” I ran my hands up his chest I just needed to feel him, just to touch him again it didn’t seem that I could get enough of him.

“I love it when you touch me like this” He said and pulled me closer to him “I still want you so much, and I can’t understand it” He kissed me

“I want you to” I kissed him passionately again and ran my hands over his back, he became hard again I gasped and looked at him

“Mmm ready for another round on the sheets?” He looked at me there was a sparkle in his eyes.

“Mmm I guess so, the night is still young”

He pushed me lightly down on the mattress again and placed himself on top of me

He smiled cheekily to me and his lips found my neck, he placed butterfly kisses all the way up to my lips, before he found my breasts and took my nipples in his mouth again he bite lightly on then one by one

“Ohh fuck, ohhhh fuck Nicky” I moaned loudly now and held onto the sheets, he let go of my nipples and came up to me again.

He looked loving at me “can you handle more?”

I whispered “yes” he send me a cheeky smile and kissed me with true passion his hand found my cunt and I cried with pleasure when his fingers found its way into my wet centre, he caressed me till I was gripping the sheets and couldn't lie still I begged him now

“Nicky take me now I can't handle it anymore I want to feel you inside me again”

He looked at me and he could see the desire in my eyes, his eyes were also dark with desire he rolled on a new condom and penetrated we gently made love but I was not enough for me, So I whispered to him

“take me harder” he heard me and set the pace his trust became harder and quicker and I couldn't control myself I moaned his name loudly the sex was fantastic and I had never been taken, the way he took me hard and caring I came with a roar and not long after he followed, I was breathless when he kissed me.

He looked lovingly at me and tugged himself beside me, before given me another kiss he held me thigh and I felt asleep listening to his deep breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to light kisses and caresses I turned around and was looking directly into his blue eyes; does eyes took my breath away.

He kissed me and whispered “good morning honey”

I smiled to him but then I froze as the reality hit me I had just cheated on my husband with Nicky, not once but twice.

He could sense the change in my mood and asked “are you okay” I shook my head and whispered

“No” his eyes were full of questions but I continued

“What have we done, you are married and I'm married, oh no, this is not good” I said and stood up from the bed I was shaking now and couldn't control my tears.

He came over to me and gave me a hug “come back to bed you're freezing” he took my hand and led me to the bed again.

I was still shaking but my tears have stopped he held me thigh till I was calm again

“Bri, honey look at me” he said softly, and I did

“I just want to know one thing” he said I looked at him full of questions

“Do you regret what happened last night between you and me?” I shook my head “no I don’t not at all”

“Thank God” he said “cuz I don't regret it either” He gave me a kiss before I said

“But what are we going to do now then?”

He looked loving at me

“We will talk about that later but now” he smiled cheekily to me and found my lips once again

I gave into his kisses and surrendered myself completely to him as I have done the night before, we gently made love and I enjoyed the felling of his body against mine. I didn't even think about my husband all that matters was Nicky and this moment.

Later that day we managed to get out of bed, and go out to have lunch we were very careful and did not touch or hold hands even though it was hard we kept a light distance to each other as you would expect friends to do, and it worked well.

When we came back to the hotel we needed to talk about what had happened and what it meant to us.

Nicky looked at me and said “I don't know what we shall do, but I can't fight these feelings anymore, which I have for you, I can’t explain it I’m drawn to you in way that actually makes me want to freak out”

I nodded

“I can’t explain it either but I feel it too, it’s like you are my missing piece and I can’t breathe properly without you”

We just sat there and looked at each other before he found my lips again and kissed me fires’

I broke of the kiss before we would end up sleeping together again, and not talk

“Nicky we need to have this conversation” I said

He nodded and held my hands tightly in his

“Britta, I need you, I want you, and I’m pretty sure now that I can’t live without you, I love………”

I put my hand over his mouth “don’t say that you love me” I said with pleading eyes

He removed my hand

“But I do, I love you Britta, I felt for you the first time you talked to me on that bus, please stay here with me”

I looked away and blinked he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him again

“Britta would you like to tell me what’s wrong?” he sounded worried

“There is nothing wrong Nicky it’s just that…….. I sighted “argh why is it so hard to say, I love you too, but….”

He looked at me “But”

“I don’t know what to do about it, all I want to do is to leave everything behind and just stay here with you, but I still have my kids to worry about and right now to take them away from their school and their dad, to be with you I just can’t”

He looked pleading at me

“Britta all I want is you, I know that now, I will file for divorce when you are home again, and then I hope that you will consider to be with me for the rest of our life cuz I know I can’t live without you”

I looked at him and gave him a kiss

“it’s a lot to take in and I need to get my head straight, but right now all I want is you, I know that much” I smiled to him and he caught the look in my eyes

“Ohhh god Bri, come here”

He found my lips and kissed me caring it wasn’t long before I moaned loudly too, then he undressed me, not long after was I gripping the sheets, when he licked me and made me come serveral times, he took of his clothes rolled the condom on and laid himself on top of me he kissed me deeply before he penetrated me slowly, this time we made love gently so we could get the most out of it, we both came hard and just laid still and creased each other afterwards

Before I felt asleep I was thinking about what he had said to me

  1. He loved me
  2. He couldn’t live without me
  3. He would file for divorce just to be with me.



I sighed and knew that my desire and need for him wouldn’t fate with time it would only be stronger I have felt that within this 6 month we had spent apart, every day that have passed I only needed him more and more.

I looked at Nicky lying next to me fast asleep and knew that in my heart, I was already divorced from my husband and belonged to him, I just need to convince my brain that it was the best thing to do for my kids to move to Ireland and start a new life over here with Nicky.

I felt asleep and only dreamed about him.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning Nicky was no were to be seen so I called out after him

“Nix, Nicky where are you?............ This is not funny Nix” I almost cried now, he could at least have left me a message, to say where he was going. I tried to call him but he didn’t answer his phone.

I lay down on my bed again I buried my head in the pillow he had laid on and sniffed his scent, then I let my tears ran I have never felt this alone and I thought that he had left me, I suddenly felt insecure on our relationship, even though what he had said.

I didn’t hear the door open and I didn’t see the worrying on his face as he saw me laying there and cried, he stood still for a second before he came over to the bed and caressed my back.

“Britta honey what’s wrong” I sniffed and looked up before I threw myself around his neck and found his lips he answered my kiss before saying

“Hey darling what happened?”

“Oh god Nicky I thought you had left me”

He held me tight

“Never, and I’m sorry I didn’t left a note, I have something for you”

I looked at him and he found the flowers it was lilies my favourite flower and the gift for me. I opened the gift it was a beautiful simple gold necklace and matching earrings.

“Nicky that’s beautiful” I said “but why?”

“So you remember me when we are apart” he looked sad, before he gave me a kiss

I caught the look in his eyes and gave him a hug

“I’m going to miss you so much when I’m back home, the worst part is that I don’t know when I will be able to see you again” I said before my voice cracked

He held me tight

“I’m going to miss you too, and I will still do what I have said, I’m going to file for divorce cuz I can’t live with Gina anymore when I love you this much”

I looked at him

“I need to file for divorce too cuz I can’t live without you either…….. I love you Nicky in my heart I belong to you I know that”

We held each other tight and embraced the feeling of us belonging together when we parted he took my hand and stroke my wrist, that simple touch turned me on I looked at him and held his gaze

_For god’s sake kiss me and make love to me_

As he could read my thoughts he kissed me and stared to undress me witch was not hard as I was still wearing my robe

“Oh darling you’re just beautiful” he found my breast and kissed them before his lips travelled further down he spread my legs and kissed my thighs his fingers stroke lightly up and down before they found their way into my wet centre first one, then two and then three, he fucked me hard with his fingers and stoke my clit from time to time I gasped every time.

His mouth found my clit and when he stared to lick me at the same time I couldn’t control myself anymore

“OH fuck, ohhh honey………fuck that’s good“ I moaned loudly now

He continued with his caresses till I came hard serval times I was gasping for air when he stopped and came up to me, he gave me a deep kiss and looked loving at me

“Ready for more?” I nodded weakly.

He quickly took his clothes off and came up to me I found his lips and my hand found his hard cock I stroke him, as his breathing became superficially I stopped and before he could react my mouth had once again surrounded his hard cock

“Fuck Bri” he cried out I licked him till he nearly came before I stopped again

“Fuck, don’t do that to me” he gasped and sat up I smiled cheekily to him before I pushed him down on the bed again and crawled up to him

“Oh yes I can do that” I said before I straddled him and stared to ride him hard

We found a rhythm and rocked together as one before he held my hips thigh and stopped me from riding him he got us turned around so he now was on top of me and complete in control his trusts became harder and harder and we both moaned loudly now, his lips found mine and then a few more hard trust from him and we reached our climax together before we both came hard and loud

“OH fuck” we both gasped that was surly amazing, then he looked at me and I look at him we both knew that that has rocked us both in a way that we couldn’t explain words were not necessary we just kissed passionately and if we was in doubt that we belonged together before then there was no doubts now, our eyes only showed love for each other, he gave me one more kiss before he pulled out of me we laid there for a second catching our breath before he muttered low

“Fuck”

I looked at him and was confused before I realised the same as him, we had not used protection this time

“Fuck” I muttered too and then I looked at him “What are we going to do?”

He held me tight and whispered sweetly to me

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you pregnant with our baby it would be the best thing that ever happened to me”

I couldn’t believe what he just had said I caught his gaze

“Are you sure about that?” he nodded and all I saw was love, trust and truth in his eyes I gave him a kiss

“I wouldn’t mind that either but 7 kids in total under the same roof, that’s a lot to take in”

“Yes it’s, but honey we will have the space and the time to all of them, if it turns out that you are pregnant”

“How did I deserve someone like you?” I whispered

He held me tight “simple we belong together”

“I know” I couldn’t say anything else cuz I knew that he was right.

He kissed me deeply “fancy taking a shower and then grab something to eat?”

“A shower and something to eat sounds good”

We got up and took a shower before we went down to the restaurant and got something to eat, we called a cap and went out to a nearby park, we went for a walk and talked a lot again we only had three days left before I needed to travel home again and wanted to make the most out of it cuz none of us knew when we would see each other again.

The next two days flew by and one our last night together after dinner when we came up to his hotel room he took my hand

“Close your eyes” I did as told and he lead the way we stood still and he turned me around and gave me a kiss “Sit down honey” I sat down and lightly I opened my eyes

“No No keep them closed” he said again I nodded

I heard him swear low and smiled a bit “Open your eyes” he said, I looked around the room, it was lit up by candles

“So beautiful” I whispered and then I looked at him he pressed play and then a familiar melody filled the room and he started to sing

If you wanna know

Tomorrow morning I have to leave  
But wherever I may be  
Best believe I'm thinking of you  
I can't believe how much I love you  
All we have is here tonight  
We don't wanna waste this time  
Give me something to remember  
Baby put your lips on mine  
And I'll love you forever  
Anytime that we find ourselves apart  
  
Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me  
Just look to your heart  
And that's where I'll be  
If you just close your eyes  
'Til you're drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me  
If you close your eyes  
  
I know I'm gonna see you again  
But promise me that you won't forget  
Cause as long as you remember  
A part of us will be together  
So even when you're fast asleep  
Look for me inside your dreams  
Keep believing in what we're sharing  
And even when I'm not there to tell you  
I'll, I'll love, love you forever  
Anytime that I can't be where you are  
  
Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me  
Just look to your heart  
And that's where I'll be  
If you just close your eyes  
'Til you're drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me

If you close your eyes  
  


Is there anywhere that far?  
Anytime you're feeling low  
Is there anywhere my love cannot reach? Oh no  
I could be anywhere on earth  
It could be anywhere I'll be  
Oh baby if you want to see  
  
Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me  
Just look to your heart  
And that's where I'll be  
If you just close your eyes  
'Til you're drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me  
If you close your eyes

When he was finished singing I stood up and gave him a kiss and no surprise not long after we were ripping each other’s clothes of we didn’t even care about protection it had slipped once and when it had slipped I was ovulating so the possibility for me being pregnant with our child was there but we wouldn’t knew yet we felt asleep holding each other close.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning we woke up to his alarm he needed to get ready before returning home and so did I.

He called a cab that could take me to the airport when we said goodbye I had tears in my eyes and not long after I was on the flight back home to Denmark I knew I needed to come clean to my husband that I was in love with someone else, and that I wanted a divorce and would move to Ireland with our kids I knew it would hurt him but I couldn’t live a lie anymore I loved Nicky more than anything and I knew he loved me just as much.

Nicky returned home to Georgina after our week together when he came in and she greeted him she could sense that there was something wrong, later that night he said they needed to talk.

“Georgina I’m in love with someone else and I can’t live a lie anymore I will file for divorce the first thing in the morning”

“Who is it, how long has it been going on?” she went furious and screamed at him

He looked at her and answered her calm “It’s Britta and 6 months now”

He could see the pure shock on her face before she spat out

“That bitch I thought you had finished it with her”

He shook his head

“No Gina you can’t finished it when you love someone as much as I love her, and I know you won’t be happy to hear this but I loved her from the day I saw her”

She screamed and before he saw it she threw a vase after him it was just in the last second that he managed to duck, it slammed into the wall and there was water and glass everywhere he looked at her

“Are you trying to kill me?”

The rage burned in her eyes as she threw a new one after him that also slammed into the wall before she screamed out loud now

“Get the hell out of here I never want to see your face again, I will see you in court”

“Relax I’m leaving now tell the kids I said hi” he said and smiled sadly to her before he took his bag and car keys and drove to a nearby hotel.

There he called me, I answered the phone

“Hey Honey” he said sadly

“Hey Honey what’s wrong?”

“I just had a big fight with Georgina and she knows it now” he said

“How did she take it?” I asked

“Bad she threw two vases after me and told me to get the hell out of there so now I have checked in to a hotel and will spend the night here before I will go home tomorrow and have a chat with the kids about it” he said I could hear that he was sad so I asked him

“Nix is this the right thing to do?”

“Darling don’t question this, I love you more than anything and it’s you I will spend the rest of my life with, now I just have a custody case and a divorce I need to get through but I will all work out in the end I love you dearly” he said

I smiled down the phone

“Honey I love you too I have just landed and I’m on my way out to grab a taxi so I can come home and talk with my husband about it, I will call you later” we said goodbye and he hung up and looked at his phone

_Plz call me back soon I’m already missing you._

He laid himself down on the bed and though about me.

I came home and when I entered the door my kids came running towards me

“Mum we missed you” they said and I gave them a hug each.

My husband came over to give me a kiss I tuned so he only kissed me on the cheek.

I felt so bad but I just couldn’t kiss him, he looked puzzled at me

“We need to have a talk” I simply said, he nodded and said

“Kids go into your room mum and I need to have a talk” they did as told

He looked at me “what’s going on?”

“You better sit down” He did and I sat opposite him

“I’m in love with someone else and have been that these past 6 months” he breathed heavily before asking

“It’s this Nicholas guy” I could only nod

“Well who is he then and why had you lied to me” he was angry now

_Well I’m not gonna hide anything from him_

I looked at him again

“His full name is Nicholas Bernard James Adam Byrne Jr. better known as Nicky Byrne singer in Westlife” I said

He looked furious now

“I lied to you coz I wasn’t even sure myself about the feelings I had develop for him so fast, I fell for him the first time I saw him, and the need and desire for him only grew stronger day by day…….. You will not be happy about this, but this last week here I've been with him, only to find out what it was I felt for him. I know now that he is my missing piece I feel whole when I’m with him, and I can’t lie to myself anymore, I’m sorry honey but I don’t love you anymore I want a divorce”

He breathed heavily and sort of relived

“What about the kids then, and the future with him” he asked surprising calm.

“I’m moving to Ireland and I will take the kids with me” I could sense that he got angry again

“Oh no you don’t the kids belongs here and I will not let you take them away from me permanently”

I shook my head “I would never do that to you or them and you know that, they could live with me and Nicky for two weeks and then with you for the next two weeks, or something like that I’m sure that we will find a solution”

“So you’re moving in with him then” he said

“Yes within time I’m going to do that, but right now they have the right to know that we are getting divorced, and that I’m moving out before anything else” I said to him, I was in shock over how calm I sounded and he nodded to me before calling the kids

We sat and looked at them before we told them that I was moving out, that I didn’t love their dad anymore, no surprise they cried and it hurt me a lot, I also told them that I was in love with somebody else and I think they understood it, my husband took the kids with him up to his mum and dad and later that day I called Nicky

“Hey Honey so I had told him about you, he was mad but surprisingly calm, they kids cried a lot but it’s best they got to know it, now I just need to sort out this whole divorce thing and custody over the kids and when that’s finished I will see when we can move to Ireland”

He took a deep breath of relive before he said

“Oh honey I can’t wait for you to move over here can I come and visit you when you have moved into your new home, then I can meet your kids?”

“Of course you can I can’t wait to show you a part of Denmark that you don’t know” I smiled before I sighed “Fuck I miss you my love I really want to give you a hug and a kiss………” he continued my sentence

“And held me thigh before I will break the kiss and gently remove all your clothes, then I will make love to you slowly and passionately” I moaned low just hear him saying that and I was so wet and turned on.

His hoarsely voice continued “I will caress your clit while I’m sucking on your nipples till you can’t take it anymore and you will come hard”

He whispered to me “touch yourself” I did and moaned into the phone while I thought of him playing with my clit he continued talking low and hoarsely to me

“Fuck yourself with your fingers and tell me if you’re wet for me?”

I gasped “I’m so wet oh fuck Nicky I need you now”

“Good” I could hear him moaning on the phone then I said

“I will caress your cock till you will beg me to stop and remove my hand” I whispered low

He moaned louder now

“Oh fuck Bri oh darling, I will force you down on the bed , held your hands pinned above your head, I will cover your body with mine and I will take you hard, trusting in and out harder and harder, with every stroke I will fill you out completely and hit just on the right spot till you will come hard and tighten yourself around me

“Oh fuck Nix, Oh….oh….oh” I gasped and came with a roar

I could hear him moaning deeper and louder “Oh shit, oh fuck Bri” and not long after he came too we both breathed hard and gasped for air

 _Well that was the first time for me to have phone sex_ I thought

“God Nicky that was……..”

“Intense” he said his back and forehead was covered in sweat

“fuck darling now I just miss you even more” he said

“I’m missing you to, but now I will see if I can get some sleep and dream about you”

He smiled and said

“Just close your eyes and you'll be here with me

I smiled an answered

“Just look to your heart and that's where I'll be”

“Goodnight my darling, I’ll miss you like crazy till I’ll see you again” he said

“And I’ll miss you too goodnight my love”

I felt asleep and luckily I dreamed about him.


	7. Chapter 7

They next month was crazy, both for me and Nicky we were both busy with moving out from our homes and getting all the practical up and running joggling with the kids between homes and getting the divorce trough.

But in the end it all managed to work out well and then 2 weeks later, Nicky came to Denmark to visit me and my kids.

I waited as patiently as I could for him in the airport arrival area, his flight has landed half-hour ago and I was tripping to see him again, when I spotted him walking through the door I couldn’t stop smiling and I ran towards him when he saw me he let go of his suitcase and lifted me up giving me a hug and a heartfelt kiss

“Hello my love, you are sure looking beautiful today”

I blushed “aww honey it’s just some make-up but thanks, come this way my car is out here” I took his hand and lead him to the car. We talked a lot in the car home about what had happened, since we parted last time.

When we came home my friend who had looked after the kids greeted him nicely before she said goodbye I followed her out to the door she gave me a big hug and said

“OMG Bri he’s an even better looking hunk in real life then on pictures” I smiled

“Yes I know and he is mine even though I still can’t quite believe my luck” I let her out of the door and walked into my living room again and found Nicky looking out the window and on the view

“Wow Honey what a view you got here, green fields as far as the eye can see”

“Yeah know you know why I also feel at home in Ireland, I love the green fields, the blue skies and the feeling of being alone when I’m in my garden” He gave me a hug

“I can hardly wait for you to move in with me in my new house in Malahide, the view is pretty much like this” he said and looked out of the window again

“Are you ready to meet my kids?” I asked him, he nodded and I called after my kids when my eldest girl met him she could recognise him from the pictures I had showed her and said to me

“Mum is that Nicky from Westlife, and also him that sang sunlight?” I smiled to her and said that it was him she gave him a hug and didn’t quite understand why he couldn’t speak Danish. My other girl just looked at him shyly before she ran into her room again, and my little boy was asleep, so he would meet him later.

I explained it to Nicky what she had asked me about

“So you kids know who Westlife is and who I’m?” he smiled cheekily to me

“Yeah, I kinda have raised them to enjoy your music, hope it’s okay?” I said, he smiled widely to me and gave me a kiss it was just supposed to be a light kiss but it quickly turned into one hot kiss his hands was on my hips he held me tight, and when he trusted his hips against mine and I felt his lightly hard cock, I couldn’t hold back the low moan that escaped me.

His lips left mine and he saw the sparkle in my eyes, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered hoarsely to me

“God I really missed you darling”

“I missed you too, it’s not the same just talking to you on the phone” I placed a hand on his bulge

“And phone sex is not the same as the real deal” I rubbed him gently outside his pants, he grew under my touch.

I whispered hoarsely to him “I want you now, but we have to wait to the kids are asleep”

He moaned low and removed my hand slowly

“Then you need to stop touch me like that or else I need to have you right now” he said hoarsely, I moaned when he gave me a deep kiss. Then we got interrupted by a giggle, I smiled against his lips and looked down on my girls faces they giggled again, and held there brother

“Mum he was up, and what’s for dinner tonight?” they asked

I looked at Nicky “what do you think about Pizza?”

“mmm pizza sounds fine” he said

“then it’s settled, we are having pizza girls” I said and took my little boy up. He looked at Nicky and reached out after him

“Here honey, a long time since you held one that size” I said and handed him my son so he could hold him he looked at him and immediately felt in love with him, he also got along well with my girls even though they didn’t understand him but I could translate from English to Danish and I hated to admit it, but I was kinda nice that Nicky and I could talk to each other without them understanding it cuz it was not total innocent tropics we talked about.

I got the kids to bed and we sat on the couch, when I was sure that they were sleeping I gave him a gift.

“What’s that?” he asked

“Open it and you will find out” I said to him

He opened the gift from me it was a positive pregnancy test and a piece baby clothes with the text “can't wait to meet you dad”

When he saw it he got tears in his eyes and looked at me

“I could feel that you were keeping something secret for me and that it made you happy, so this was that?” I nodded

“God honey I love you, you have made me a very happy man, I have you and now I’m soon father to four kids and three bonuses, I can’t believe it, it’s so wonderful.”

He wiped away his tears before he wiped mine away, the happiness that surrounded us was insane I felt his happiness mixed with mine and I had never been happier in my entire life.

He gave me a deep kiss and looked loving at me.

_My one and only love, I need to feel you close to me, I need to be inside you, feel you and take you hard._

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you, Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you, Tonight, you're going to know how much I missed you_.

I smiled at his thought and said

“Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you, Tonight I'm going to be a part of you, Tonight you're going to know how much I missed you and I missed you so”

He looked at me and gave me a kiss when our lips parted he whispered

“This connection we have is incredible, I love it and I love you.” I smiled to him before he continued

“Baby I love you more than words can say, you’re my one and only, my soul mate, my light in the dark, my everything, and I can’t believe that it took me so long to find you”

I schussed him with a kiss, found his cock and caressed him gently outside his pants again, while I whispered and repeated my words from earlier

“Phone sex is not the same as the real deal” he moaned low now

"Fuck honey oh go on, it's nice" he said with clenched teeth

I was still caressing his cock and I could feel him growing under my touch, his lips found mine and he kissed me deeply. He found my breast and began to caress it my nipple got harder under his touch and I couldn't hold back a moan as he took it between his fingers and squeezed it lightly.

He grabbed my shirt and I grabbed his, our lips parted as we tore each other's shirts off, but they quickly found each other again, then he loosened my bra and grabbed my nipple again, his other hand found my pants and he unbutton them

"Get up," he said hoarsely.

I stood up and he slowly took my pants off me while he kissed my stomach and slowly his mouth found my cunt, he kissed me outside my panties and I couldn’t hold back my moan.

Then his fingers slowly found its way into my panties and as they found my warm and wet centre I moaned loudly

"Fuck babe, oh yeah" He keep explored my warm centre with his fingers and caressed my clit

"Mmm I love it when you are so wet for me honey" he said hoarsely before he took off my panties and started licking me, I held on to his shoulders while his tongue explored me

"Shit oh fuck Nix, ohhh god go on babe, yeah like that, fuck oh oh oh ......... my gaze flickered and my breath became superficially as he continued to lick me until I came hard.

“Fuck Nix that’s……. oh wow” I was overwhelmed my legs trembled but he held me tight, he stood up and whispered to me

“My turn to be inside you and feel you tighten around me” I gasped before I muttered hoarsely

“Then we need to get you out of the pants and your boxers first” he moaned low at my words, then he looked cheekily at me

“Then do something about it darling, I know you love to undress me” I gasped and thought back to our first night together.

_Indeed I loved to undress him_

My hand founds his pants and I unbuttoned them I took off his pants and boxers all at once.

I sat down on the couch with him in front of me I was licking my lips at the sight of his cock.

I couldn't wait anymore, I needed to taste him, lick him until he couldn't take it anymore and would push me down on the couch, and take me hard I couldn’t wait to feel his big cock inside me, fill me out until I would moan loudly with desire.

He knew what I thought of and his cock grew harder then he whispered hoarsely “all yours” I took him in my mouth, I licked his shaft up and down I had to taste it all before I took him completely in my mouth he moaned loudly as my hot mouth surrounded him, my tongue was playing with his tip and it wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled out he wouldn't come yet, at least not until he had felt my warm centre again, it was one of the things he had missed the most.

He pushed me down on the couch, and covered my body with his, spread my legs, he held himself up, and found my gaze before he slowly penetrated then he pulled out slowly again it was pure torture and he continued with that the next couple of thrust

“Nix don’t do this to me” I said low with clenched teeth

Hoarsely he whispered to me “mmmm isn’t this what you wanted” He slowly pulled out again and before I could shook my head or say anything, he hammered hard into me.

“Fuck….Nicky….. oh god…..ohhh” I moaned loud

He continued to take me hard and my walls tightened around his cock when I came hard again, he continued to fuck me while my orgasm rolled over me, I breathed superficially and moaned low as he paused for a moment I was sweating and so was he as he had held himself back he didn't want it to end already, it wasn't enough for him.

He pulled out and got up, he looked at me and sent me a cheeky look before giving me a deep kiss as his lips released mine he said hard and determined to me

"Turn around, stand on your knees and elbows"

I did as told, then he stood behind me and penetrated hard, we both moaned loudly as he took me hard and deep, his hands was on my breast when he took me hard, he hammered in and out and as his thrusts became faster and faster he released my breast, his breathing became superficial and deeper, the closer he came to his orgasm. The room was filled with our groans and the sound of our bodies pounding together as we approached our climax, he came hard and I followed shortly after he gasped and released the last of his orgasm while my walls tightened around his cock when I came hard again.

“Fuck honey…..wow” he muttered low and pulled out, I shivered as he pulled himself out and his cock disappeared from my hot and still wet centre I surly had a very hard time keeping myself up on the elbows.

I was so satisfied I had never tried that before, he had taken me so hard and filled me out in a way that I hadn't thought was possible anymore.

He caressed my back while holding on to me so that I didn’t collapse I got myself turned around and sat down. He held me tightly and caressed my stomach he kissed me affectionately and then he looked at me loving

"Oh honey god I love you so much”

”I also love you and wow honey when we are having sex, it's amazing and I constantly discover something new that you or I like” He nodded

"Yeah it's amazing, it has to be our connection, it's kinda crazy that I know what you want and you also know what I want"

I nodded and cuddle myself against him, I placed a hand on his thigh and lightly stroked it up and down subconsciously, his hand stroked my stomach he kissed me lightly on top of my head and pulled the blanket up around us so we didn't freeze, he held me tight and not long after he became hard again by my little caresses, he took a deep breath before he hoarsely whispered to me

"Honey if you continue with that, then we need to find a bed so I can take you and gently make love to you"

I looked questioningly at him. He passionately kissed me and took my hand and placed it on his hard bulge

"Oh" I gasped and looked at him, I kissed him back deeply and took his hand and placed it between my legs I was ready and wet again.

I got up and took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom. When we got in, I lay down on the bed and looked at him. The desire for him shined out of me, he looked at me and a rush passed through him, the way I looked at him was taking his breath away I saw him as the man he was and not Nicky Byrne from Westlife.

He came up in the bed to me and covered my body with his he held himself up before leaning down to give me a kiss. His eyes shone with joy as he looked at me again

"Marry me Britta" he said and gave me a kiss again, when his lips left mine again I had tears in my eyes I held his gaze and whispered "Yes"

He smiled widely and gave me a heartfelt kiss before he penetrated and we gently made love before we were off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Those 2 weeks we were together was the best time and when I followed him to the airport I couldn’t hold back my tears I knew that I would miss him like crazy and before he said goodbye to me he gave me a gift I opened it slowly it was the most beautiful ring I ever had seen simple gold and with 4 diamonds, it matched my earrings and necklace perfect he took it from the box and kneeled down then he looked up at me

“I better do this properly, Britta will you do me the honour of becoming my wife”

I nodded

“Yes Nicholas I will”

He stood up and took my hand and gave me the ring on before he pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply there was a round of applause from those who have watched it I blushed a little and then I followed him to check in where I would say goodbye to him.

“I’ll see you in 2 weeks” he said to me

“Oh yes I can’t wait to see you again and meet your kids”

We kissed deeply, passionately and strictly adult rated before he said goodbye and went through the check in and into the passenger terminal I drove home to an empty house my kids was with their dad and I laid on the bed in the sheets he had slept in and sniffed his sent before I felt asleep in a dreamless sleep I woke up to my phone ringing it was Nicky he just wanted to say that he had arrived safely at home god I already missed him so much. But fortunately the next two weeks flew by and soon I was in his arms again where I belonged.

I arrived in the evening and he came to pick me up we drove home to his house I lost my jaw when I saw it, it was a beautiful house and indeed there where plenty of space to 7 kids, he showed me the rooms he thought of to my girls and my boy and then he showed me the room who would become the baby’s I was overwhelmed by how much he had put into it and I gave him a hug.

“Nicky it’s wonderful I love it so much”

He smiled and kissed me and then he showed me the rest of the house when we came in the living room he showed me the view it looked a lot like my view and I was happy.

He showed me his bedroom as the last thing, his bed looked extremely comfy and I walked over to sit on it. I looked out the window on the view from his bed and sighted it was beautiful.

Nicky looked at me sitting on his bed and his mind went wild

_This is where she belongs in my house and in my bed_

His cock grew harder at the simple thought of what he would do to me on those sheets

_I got to have her now_

He breathed heavily and came over to me

“So what do you think about the bed?” I turned my head and saw that he stood in front of me with a very cheeky smile on his face

“It’s so comfy I like it” I smiled to him, he groaned low and pushed me down on the bed and straddled me

“Mmm I just wonder how good it is to make love in, you see I haven't tried that yet” he send me a dirty look and I could feel his bulge, my hands found the lining on his tracksuit and I lightly put my hand in them he lifted his hips so I could get them a bit off him he wasn’t wearing any boxers, and I liked that sight, I began to caressed his cock till he moaned low.

He stood up and took his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms off I started to drool at the sight he was so beautiful when the sunlight hit him and then my eyes automatically travelled south to his cock I licked my lips and looked at him, he gave me a kiss and took my dress of me he gasped when he saw that I was completely naked underneath, he took me by the hips and dragged me out to the edge of the bed before he lifted my legs up and spread them, he slowly penetrated me and when he was fully inside me and filled me completely out we both moaned, he started to trust back an fort quicker and quicker and then he slowed down again and his fingers found my clit he caressed it and I moaned loud when my walls tighten round him and I came hard he moaned and pulled out

He got up in the bed to me and dragged me up to him so we lay in the middle of his bed he placed himself on top of me and penetrated again this time he took me hard but gentle and we both came with a roar.

He tugged up beside me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek

“Mmm honey I would say that your bed are perfect to make love in”

He smiled “mmm I think that too” he gave me kiss and held me tight

“Are you nervous about tomorrow? When you shall meet my children?" I nodded

"Yeah a little, I don't know how they will accept me, they are a little older than mine, and they probably would wish that their father and mother had stayed together" I sighed "Plus we're also engaged now, I'm pregnant and it's only about 2 months since we made the decision to be together"

He looked at me

"Yeah honey but it's you I love and in my heart, we've been together since the first time I kissed you”

I looked at him and he gave me a deep kiss.

"It will be fine when they can see how much I love you honey"

I nodded “I hope that you’re right about that, but I’m still nervous about it”

He held me thigh as we felt asleep and the next day was woken by his alarm.

We took a shower together before Georgina came by with the kids, she was not happy to see me there and looked angrily at me before she low hissed to Nicky

“What is she doing her?

He looked at her and shook his head

"Gia, Jay and Rocco plz go into your rooms Mom and I need to talk" they nodded and he looked at her

"We will take this talk in the kitchen now!" they went out into the kitchen and he continued

“She’s here to meet my kids and to be with me. Georgina I love her, it is only natural for her to be presented to them” I could hear her hiss of him

”You’ve only been together for 2 months, don’t you think it is too soon, and why the hell did I see a ring on her finger?"

He looked at her and sighed irritably “Georgina I don’t need to discuss this with you, it’s my life and you have no right to interfere in that.”

She was mad “oh yes I do, especially when you are obviously engaged! So what comes next that she moves in? And that you’re expecting a child together?”

I could hear it all and couldn’t stand it anymore so I got up and got out into the kitchen to them

"Georgina I don't think you should talk to him like that, what's the problem with us being engaged? We love each other and you shouldn't interfere with it if we move in together, it's our choice"

I unconsciously caressed my stomach while looking at her

"We do not want to talk to you when you are in that mood. So please go, and we will see you in 2 weeks when you come after the kids again"

Her eyes blazed with anger, as she walked towards me she grabbed my arm and held on tight

"I knew it, so you're pregnant you bitch” She slapped me.

I reached for my cheek and took a step back before she could hit me again.

Nicky grabbed her arm and she looked at him angrily

"You bastard so you have also cheated on me with her!" her anger shone out of her and I could see that Nicky had a hard time not yelling at her. He still held on to her arm and said

“Georgina I think you should go now and if you not can control your anger, then we will not see you here again, then it’s better that my mother comes after the kids when they have to be with me, we don't need this.”

He let go of her arm and looked at her

"Go home and cool off we'll see you in 2 weeks and then you’re hopefully in a better mood”

She hissed and walked towards the door, she said goodbye to the children and went home.

Nicky looked worriedly at me

"May I see it honey" I nodded and removed the cloth from my cheek there was a red mark where she had hit me, he lightly caressed my cheek

"Sorry I didn't stop her, my darling, I didn't know she would do that to you” He looked apologetically at me

"It's not your fault my darling, she obviously still has some feelings hiding away and couldn't handle it any better way when she found out that I was pregnant"

"Yes, but that's not an excuse for her to be behaving like that"

"No honey but just leave it, you probably won't be able to see it tomorrow"

He gave me a kiss “If you say so darling, are you ready to meet my kids?”

I nodded “yes I’m honey, but just give me 2 minutes to cover up the mark she left” I found my purse were I always had some makeup in and covered the mark.

“Ready now darling” I said and gave him a hug he took my hand and we went into the living room where he called after the kids.

Rocco, Jay and Gia can you please come into the living room I have something to tell you they all yelled yes back and soon after the came in.

“Kids plz take a seat on the couch” he said to them they sat down

He looked at them

“Well I have something to tell you and I know that you will think that this is soon as me and your mum only left each other 2 months ago, but I’m in love again with Britta” he said and I said hi to them they looked strangely at me and I feared the worst.

But in the end they all said nicely hello to me and I felt welcomed

However they didn’t took the news about me and my kids moving in so good , but he assured them that it would be good, however he said that my kids didn’t talked English and he also told them how old they were Gia was happy to hear that I had a girl on her age.

Rocco and Jay sighed at the thought of two kids smaller than Gia, and they looked at their dad

“Dad when they are so small we can’t play with them, we will have nothing in common with them."

"Boys don't worry about that now, it will all work out in the end I’m sure, but yes there is age gab between you, but there is also an age gab between Britta and me"

They nodded and looked at me

"So when are you moving in?” I looked at them and at Nicky

”As soon as possible" I answered and Nicky smiled at me

”I’m looking forward to it"

The next 2 weeks went by quickly and as I got to know his children and they got to know me, they found out that I was sweet and nice and they could see that we were very much in love with each other.

We hadn't told them yet that I was pregnant, we would do that one of the last days I was there, we just needed to go past the doctor first and find out if everything was ok.

We went to the doctor for an ultrasound scan and it turned out that everything was fine and our little love child was all right, we were happy about it.

But when we told his children about it, they were shocked and did not quite know how to take the news, now they have just got used to the fact that they got 3 bonus siblings, and now they were told that we should have a child together.

Rocco and Jay were the ones who took the news the hardest and they didn't talk to their dad or me for the next few days, it was hard for Nicky, but he took it nicely and knew it was their way of dealing with it.

The day before I went home, they wanted to talk to us.

They told us that they were excited and looking forward to have a little brother or sister and they apologized for having behaved as they had done, they said that it came as a bit of a shock to them.

Both Nicky and I gave them a hug each

“Its fine Rocco and Jay, we too are in a bit of a shock about it our self, but we will take it as it comes, and hopefully everything will be fine at the end of the day”

They nodded before it rang on the door it was Georgina who came to pick them up so they could go home with her, this time it was without drama from her side and both me and Nicky was grateful for that

He followed me to the airport the day after, we said goodbye with tears in our eyes

“I’ll see you again soon my darling” he said to me I can’t wait for you to move in with me and us in about 2 weeks times”

I gave him a kiss “I can’t wait with that either it’s gonna be so good to live permanently with you then ‘I’m only gonna miss you when you’re on tour, unless I can come with you there?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way darling”

He gave me a deep kiss before I left him and boarded the plane home.

So now I had to go home and tell my kids and my ex-husband about it.

I knew that he probably wouldn't take it well, but that's how it was, so now we also had to agree on how we did it with the kids because I moved to Ireland.

I went directly home to him after I landed at the airport, he was not happy to hear about my plans and would not agree that we would have the children 14 days a time, he meant that they should stay one week each place, I got a little mad at him because it would be too much flight back and forth for them, so after many long talks about it we finally agreed on 14 days with him and 14 days with Nicky and I.

And then it would be fit in after when Nicky's kids were there.

We also managed to agree that our little son not should be moved so much back and forth so we said that he should only go every second time.

Then we both signed that agreement and agreed to see how it went.

I was happy with it, and then I said to him that I had something I wanted to tell him

He looked at me

“So what do you wanna tell me then?”

“I’m pregnant” he was in shock “I’m 3 months along and Nicky is the father”

His look said it all he was not happy to hear about that he looked at me and asked as calmed as he could

“So you have cheated on me with him that week you were in Ireland?”

I nodded

“Well that’s just great and you couldn’t have told me that when you told me you wanted a divorce”

“No and I’m sorry I should have told you that back then, but know you know”

“Yeah whatever but thanks for telling me this, do the kids know it?”

“No I will tell them later when we are back home in the house”

He nodded and called the kids so that they could say goodbye to him and come home with me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Epilogue.** _

My kids were told that I was pregnant and that Nicky was the father, they took it surprisingly well and when I told them about us and that we had to move to Ireland and over to him and his kids they thought it was exciting

There was some tension the first couple of months between all of our kids, but after that it went super fine and all the kids got on super well with each other.

The press loved to comment on us, but we didn't care and we told his kids not to put anything in it and they didn't either, they could see that we were meant to be and they were happy as long as their dad and I was happy.

Shane, Kian and Mark took it very well that we had found each other, but they had figured it out when they had met me the first time that we probably would ended up together anyway, because they had feel the attraction that was between us.

We got a little son and we named him after Nicky's dad and Nicky himself so Nicky now became Nicholas Sr. and our son was baptized Nicholas Jr.

However, we called him mostly Nico.

His ex-wife still had a hard time with it all, but it helped when she met a new man.

We got married at a small intimate wedding and knew that nothing would stop us from living together for the rest of our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it plz leave a commet if you like.


End file.
